


Under the Light of the Full Moon

by RMarie124



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bloodbending mention, F/M, Future Fic, It's got some fluff though, Post-War, pre-LOK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: "They were on what was supposed to be a nice vacation, traveling to the Southern Air Temple for a week away from the bustle of the growing Republic City and of the demands of both of their jobs. In their haste to get away, they hadn’t realized where the moon was in its cycle."Or: because of how busy they are, Aang and Katara don't have enough time to plan for the full moon like they usually do. As a result, some rules are nearly broken.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Under the Light of the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed the idea of the complexities surrounding Katara's bloodbending abilities. There's definitely an opportunity to write something steamy, but there's also more than enough opportunity to write something angsty, and I wanted to explore both of those avenues in this fic. I'd say this was a high T/low M, but stuck with M just to be safe. 
> 
> As usual, Aang and Katara are aged up, with Aang being 22 and Katara being 24

They were on what was supposed to be a nice vacation, traveling to the Southern Air Temple for a week away from the bustle of the growing Republic City and of the demands of both of their jobs. Despite being the Avatar, Aang still needed time off. Katara was much in the same boat with her work at the hospital. In their haste to get away, they hadn’t realized where the moon was in its cycle.

Katara noticed it first, as they flew through the air at night. She felt the wave of power that came with the rise of the full moon each month. She crawled forward on the saddle so that she was closer to where Aang sat on the back of Appa’s head.

“Aang…” She started. “The moon looks dangerously close to full.”

He glanced up and his face fell. “Katara, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize—”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t realize either.” She took a breath. “I think I’d rather be away from everything during the full moon anyway. All those people around me…” She shuddered.

“Whatever you need, I’ll try my best to cater to.” Aang promised.

Katara felt a rush of affection for her husband. He always thought of her needs, and over the years they had established a routine on the full moon. At the beginning, she was resistant to him approaching her at all, as she was still learning to understand and control what she was feeling. After about a year, though, she let him come with her and they would stay up all night practicing bending or just sitting. As they settled down in the city, they often found themselves at the beach to escape the sheer amount of people there were.

They flew through the rest of the night, arriving at the Southern Temple early in the morning. They set their things down in their room, and immediately went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Aang prepared their tea, while Katara cooked the food.

“What do you want to do today?” Katara asked, trying to distract herself from the looming full moon that night.

“Probably do some cleaning just to start off.” He set a cup of tea in front of her. “Then I was thinking I could show you around a bit? I know we’ve been here before but the circumstances weren’t the greatest. I want to show you everything, and not through the lens of a twelve year old that’s trying to deny the reality of the situation.”

“I’d love to see this place through your eyes.” Katara beamed at him. “I’ve loved all the other Air Temples I’ve been at but this one…this one feels special.”

Aang smiled sadly. “Yeah, it really was.”

—————————————————

“…And here’s the dormitory that I stayed in. I remember hearing the bells every morning calling us to meditate. These dorms used to be so full of life.” Aang turned and looked sadly at each bed, as if he was remembering everyone who used to sleep there. “We’d get in trouble almost every night for rowdy behavior.”

Katara gave him a look of feigned surprise. “You? Rowdy?”

He placed a hand on his chest as if he were offended, though she could see he was fighting back a smile. “Why, Katara, you must know by now that while I was raised by monks, my youthful instincts took over most of the time.”

They shared a laugh, the sound echoing joyfully in the dorm. Katara could almost see the boys air bending off the walls and laughing much like she and Aang were. She hoped that one day the temple would be full of life again.

“Come on, I want to show you one more spot.” Aang took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

Katara marveled at the art on the walls as they walked through the hallways. Aang was talking excitedly, telling her about different memories of running down these same hallways, late for lessons or meditation, or simply playing a game of tag. Soon they were on a balcony that gave them a breathtaking view of the temple.

“It’s gorgeous up here.” Katara breathed. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the scenery.

Aang placed a hand on her back and pointed to a Dias partially shrouded in trees and vines. He spoke low in her ear, as if he was letting her in on the largest secret that this temple held. “Every morning, the same four monks would sit there and meditate. And every morning, Monk Gyatso would bake these incredible fruit pies. We’d always reserve four of them for one special purpose, which was to send them flying onto the heads of the meditating monks.”

Katara turned to look at her husband, barely concealing her laugh. “You and Monk Gyatso launched fruit pies at other monks every morning?”

He nodded proudly, a grin on his face.

“And they never moved?”

“Nope! Everyone loved those fruit pies too much.” Aang sighed. “I think I still remember the recipe. Can we make them sometime?”

Katara’s gaze softened, and she placed her hand gently on Aang’s cheek. “Of course we can. I’m sure we can find some people to throw them at too, if that would make you happy.”

“The Avatar and Master Katara throwing fruit pies at unsuspecting Republic City citizens?” He teased. “Can you imagine the scandal?”

They both laughed again. As they calmed down, Katara slowly became aware of the beat of Aang’s heart, the way his blood was moving steadily through his veins, and she stiffened, forcing down the desire that came with it. The evening had snuck up on them both, and the longest night of the month was upon them.

Aang immediately sensed what was happening, and stepped back, his gaze resting warily on the sky. “We’d better get back inside. I can make us a quick dinner, sound good?”

Katara took a steadying breath and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Aang said softly. “You know that.”

—————————————————

Aang set a steaming bowl of rice and vegetables in front of her on the table. He had his own bowl in hand. It had darkened more outside in the time that it had taken Aang to cook the food, and in that time, Katara had only become more and more aware of the blood flowing through them both, of the blood in all the living things outside.

“Would you like me to sit in another room?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I’m okay for now.”

Aang took the seat on the far side of the table anyway, and Katara was silently grateful for it. He knew what she needed on these nights, without her having to ask for it.

As the evening continued to turn into the night, they moved up to their bedroom, and a familiar red haze snuck in the periphery of her version. Looking at Aang was nearly unbearable, for she could sense every shift in the beating of his heart, the way it sped up almost imperceptibly whenever he looked at her. She could trace the circulation of his blood, sense every movement he made almost before he made it and _is this what Toph felt like_ _everyday_ she wondered not for the first time.

Aang entertained her with more stories of his childhood and of his culture in an effort to distract her, but he stopped eventually once he noticed the faraway look in her eyes. She’d been staring at the wall behind his head, taking calming breaths. The moon was higher in the sky now, and the desire that coursed through her veins was getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Katara.” His voice was firm but gentle and her blood sang at the sound of it.

She raised her eyes to meet his and his whole body was calling out to her like an invitation. “It’s bad this month.” Was all she could manage.

“What do you need me to do?” He asked.

Katara shook her head, unable to respond. How could she explain to him that she needed him to both get away from her and to come closer, impossibly close until she didn’t know where she ended and he began? It didn’t always feel like that but when it did, it was even harder for her to ignore.

“Do you need me to leave?” His voice was that same tone that made her feel so many things all at once.

She stood up and looked at him, taking in the way he was looking at her in return. His expression was calm, loving, even. She backed up until she was pressed up against the wall of their bedroom, as far away as she could get from him. And yet…she rolled her neck and flexed her fingers. It would be so easy to make him stand up, to make him come close. She growled in frustration.

“Some months I know what I need.” Katara looked down at the floor, a trail of red in her vision. “Most months, going to the beach and water bending all night is enough. But there are some months…some months I have to fight _so_ _hard._ It’s like there’s this voice inside me that’s whispering in my ear, telling me to bloodbend the nearest person and it sounds so _enticing_ that if I don’t fight it, then I know I’ll do it.”

The look on his face concerned her. The way his heart rate sped up a little bit had her thinking that she knew exactly what he was going to suggest. She decided to let him say it, just so that the unspoken offer that had been between them all these years was finally out in the open.

“Bloodbend me.” His voice was eerily calm. “Even if it’s just a little bit.”

Every muscle in her body screamed to follow his direction. She felt his blood calling out to her, the red haze sharpening at the offering he made.

It was with a painful effort that she shook her head. “Aang, no. I can’t. Don’t…don’t give me that kind of permission.”

He took a tentative step closer to her and spoke again. “Have I ever told you about how I could easily kill someone with my air bending? All bending has dangerous sides, and we must learn how to control them and make peace with them.”

“I _am_ under control.” Katara growled, even though as she said it, she felt a sliver of her control slipping. “I’ve been dealing with this for nearly ten years now. I will _not_ bloodbend you.”

Aang took another step closer. The intensity in his gaze was captivating, his heartbeat steady and true and so _close_. She pressed herself harder against the wall.

“I’m not offering it lightly. You know that.” Aang’s voice softened. “Katara, I can feel your heart. It’s threatening to beat right out of your chest. You need an outlet.”

“And I’m supposed to use you?” She demanded.

“If it would help you, yes.”

Katara wanted to cry out with the force the desire she felt to bloodbend. Aang had told her she could, and that was almost enough to break through the rest of her defenses. Her fingers twitched, her breath quickened. She was so close to doing it, a flick of her wrist away from controlling him.

“I won’t.” She ground out.

“The offer still stands, then. For future months.” His voice was intoxicating. “What do you need from me to get through the rest of the night?”

“Come closer.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

He took a few more steps closer, and was now within an arms length of her. He was taller than her, a solid source of power that was calm and controlled. His power simmered under the surface, much like hers did.

“Closer.” She had to look up at him now.

And _oh_ , he was close. She wasn’t the only one affected by it, either. His pulse had skyrocketed and his blood was rushing decidedly _south_ and this was so dangerous but it was everything she had been holding back against for so long. He stepped even closer so that she was crowded against the wall, just the way she had wanted earlier.

“Katara,” He was whispering now too, “you know we shouldn’t.”

Her head was swimming. Had she ever wanted to get her hands on him this badly? Heat burned in her core, and her heart was beating a rapid tattoo.

“I want to though,” She shut her eyes tight and then opened them again, looking right at him. “So, so badly.”

Aang leaned in even closer, until his body was pressed lightly against hers, and his lips were mere centimeters from hers. His breath ghosted over her face, and her eyelids fluttered shut. Katara let out a soft whimper at the proximity, almost unable to tell their beating hearts apart. She wanted him so badly, hard and fast and rough against the wall. She wanted to get inside his veins, to bend him to her will. She wanted it all, dark and messy.

“One kiss.” His voice was low, dangerous, even.

“ _Please_ ,” She begged.

He closed the small gap between them with a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Katara’s whole body came alive at the sensation, heat unfurling in her body, her hands itching to touch him even though she knew she shouldn’t. Aang’s hands were resting lightly on her arms, as if to remind her not to move them. He tugged her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently, eliciting a soft moan from her. Then, he pulled away from the kiss. She made a strangled noise of protest at the loss of contact.

It was silent save their labored breaths, and Katara wanted nothing more than to pull Aang back to her, and she could, she _could_ …

She brought her hands up to rest on his chest, one meeting bare flesh and the other resting on the soft fabric of his robes. She watched, enraptured, as the pulse in his neck skyrocketed. If she leaned in and tilted her head just so, she could kiss it gently, nip at the flesh until it blossomed with a mark. Katara leaned forward slowly, snaking one hand up to turn Aang’s head to the side. Her lips made contact with the skin of his neck and they both let out low moans at the sensation. She pulled the skin gently between her teeth and sucked, and if they both weren’t at the cusp of giving in, they certainly were now.

Katara kissed the underside of Aang’s jaw, then his cheek, and he turned his face to be mere centimeters from hers and—

“That’s going to leave a mark.” If he never stopped using that tone of voice she wouldn’t complain.

“I’ll heal it tomorrow morning.” She pushed at his robes.

His hand ran up her arm and came to frame her jaw, his touch feather light, but his voice firm. “Leave it.”

Katara whimpered and surged forward, capturing Aang in a fierce kiss. Soon they were grabbing desperately at each other, lips and tongues fighting, hands pushing and pulling at clothes. They were frantic, both of them trying to get closer. Katara could hear both of their heart beats, thunderous and so, so _alive,_ and she swore that nothing had ever felt so beautiful under a full moon.

Aang pulled away first, breathless, one hand gripping her hip, the other tangled in her hair. “As much as it pains me to say it, we should stop.”

Katara looked away, trying to gain her bearings. The red haze was creeping back into her vision, the awareness of every living thing that wasn’t them coming with it. She nodded.

“You’re right.”

He placed a finger under her chin and guided her to look at him. The tenderness in his gaze that had replaced the burning heat from moments ago nearly broke her. “Hey. We can continue this tomorrow morning. Whatever you wanted tonight, we can do tomorrow.”

His remark didn’t help either of them, and she could feel both of their bloods stirring again. It was still impossibly dark out, and she wanted him _now._ Which is exactly why she couldn’t have him.

“We just broke almost every unspoken rule we’ve had for the last ten years tonight.” Katara laughed weakly. “I know your offer to have me bloodbend you has been there silently this whole time. And we agreed early on that intimacy was off the table and yet here we are, making out half naked against a wall.”

Aang took a step back from her, and even though she knew it was for the best, her body protested at the lack of his presence. “You still can, you know. And as for intimacy, if that’s something that will help distract you, we can figure out the safest way to go about it.”

Every cell in her body screamed _yes_ but she shook her head. “I’m not going to bloodbend you.”

“Then let’s cool off.” Aang walked towards the door. He spoke kindly, no trace of annoyance in his tone. “I’m going to go meditate. You come find me when you’re ready.”

—————————————

The water in the bath had long grown cold by the time Katara decided it was best to get out of the water. The cold had distracted her for a while, but her mind had begun to wander again, her body aching for some form of action. She got out of the bath slowly, and bent the water off of herself and out of her hair, an action that settled some of the restlessness she was feeling. She pulled on her nightclothes and tied a robe around herself to help combat the cool air.

Aang was sitting in front of a large statue meditating peacefully when she found him. She had tracked him easily, listening for his heart beat in the wide open spaces of the temple. The candles he had lit on his way there helped as well. Katara watched for a few moments, taking in how serene Aang seemed to be. His features were soft, all traces of the burdens he faced gone.

She moved closer to him, fighting the pull of his being, and sitting down a reasonable distance away. Aang cracked an eye open and a gentle smile spread across his face.

“You look like you’re feeling a bit better.” He said quietly, as though he didn’t want to disturb any balance that she’d managed.

“I sat in the bath until the water was too cold to bear.” She responded. “It helped.”

It was silent as Aang unfolded from his meditative state and stepped down from the Dias to sit facing her. She felt the movements in her bones, and she tried to focus on her own body instead of the way that his felt.

“I’m sorry for making you break our rules.” Katara spoke softly.

Aang shook his head. “Katara, if you think that I wasn’t completely on the same page as you that whole time, you’re wrong. I also wanted to follow right where that was headed.”

She looked down at her hands. “When we’re in the city, I can drown out the feel of you near me easily. There are so many people there that it’s easy to lose you on purpose. But out here…out here you’re a beacon of power. You’re so calm on the outside, but I can _feel_ the raw power underneath it all. It’s magnetic and disorienting and I want nothing more than to lose myself completely in it. I lost control of pushing that impulse down in my efforts to control the desire to bloodbend.”

“I trust you completely.” Aang took a breath. “I know that the ability to bloodbend isn’t something that you wanted at all. I remember how wary you’d get for the first few years during every full moon. But I also can see that it’s been getting harder for you to fight recently. I am willing to help take that burden away from you if you choose to take the offer I gave you. I will never hold it against you.”

Tears slipped from Katara’s eyes. “I feel so disgusted by what it turns me into. Every time I feel that flash of need it’s like I’m fourteen again, in that forest watching you and Sokka get pulled towards each other. Sometimes it feels like if I do something that reminds me that we’re both alive and okay and that we made it out, the impulse will go away. But more than anything, I’m horrified of becoming like Hamma if I let myself accept your offer.”

“Are you worried that you’ll make me do something I don’t want to do?” Aang asked gently.

Katara could only nod.

“I know you wouldn’t.” He said.

“I almost did tonight.” She countered. He tilted his head in question and she continued. “I wanted you, and that turned into the urge to reach inside you and bring you to me, which in turn morphed into fear, mixed with the original desire I had for you. All of that is precisely why we shouldn’t have done what we did, but I can’t say that I regret it either.”

Aang held her gaze steadily. “I would have let you, had you done it. Plus, I wanted it just like you. I promise that if you had, you wouldn’t have been making me do anything that I wasn’t completely ready to do.”

“I still don’t know if I can accept your offer.” Katara stood, and Aang followed her.

“It’s still there if you ever want it.” He waited for her to move first.

“Can we go waterbend?” Katara asked, changing the subject. “I want to at least indulge in that, if nothing else.”

Aang grinned at her. “I know just the place.”

Katara followed Aang as he led them through the hallways of the Temple, lighting the candles with quick, controlled bursts of fire bending as they went. She caught the sight of the full moon as they emerged from the Temple and into a courtyard, and was relieved to see that the moon was beginning its descent.

They walked down a set of steps and out into a wooded area, and Katara was aware of every creature that was in the forest with them. Soon, the sound of running water hit her ears, and a small fountain came into view. The sight calmed her, and she felt the familiar, comforting pull of the water.

“I used to come out here when I was younger.” Aang was pulling off his robes and folding them neatly in the grass. “It was always quiet, and on some level, I felt the pull of the water too.”

“It’s beautiful out here.” Katara followed suit.

They stood facing each other and bowed to each other, before drawing some of the water up to flow between them. At first they warmed up with the basic push and pull, but they quickly moved on to more advanced movements. Katara slowly began to relax, letting the calming rush of the water wash over her. The red haze receded in the time that they spent waterbending, replaced by the sharp focus of her heightened abilities.

Katara lost track of time as they continued to work. It was Aang who stopped their bending, pointing out that the sky was starting to lighten, and that they should head back. They guided the water back into the fountain, and closed their session with another bow. Exhaustion started to creep into her bones as she felt the grip of the moon’s power waning. She saw that Aang felt much the same, as his pace had certainly slowed. Katara threaded her arm through Aang’s, and was relieved to find that her awareness of his blood had diminished.

Upon returning to their room, they quickly undressed and all but fell into bed, both sighing in relief. Katara curled up against Aang, draping one leg over his hips and resting her head on his chest. His arms automatically encircled her and he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

“Thank you for staying up with me.” She said, stifling a yawn. “I’m sorry that this month was so difficult.”

“I’m always willing to stay up with you.” He rubbed her back. “You shouldn’t bear this burden alone. The full moon will always present new challenges. I love you, and I will never shy away from a hard month.”

Katara reached her hand up to bring Aang down for a fierce kiss. “I love you, too.” She whispered against his lips.

Aang yawned. “I plan to fully make up for pulling away last night. But first, we should get some sleep.”

Katara hummed contentedly. She had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on an A:TLA kick right now honestly and I'm excited to write more fics for these two/the Avatar universe in general!!


End file.
